The Woman
by ImperfectBianca
Summary: Irene Adler. The girl who could bring a whole city to her knees and whip every single one of them as they moaned in pleasure makes a mistake. She falls in love with the only consulting detective in the world. Sherlock Holmes. He's asexual...at least that's what everyone thinks. Will he return the feelings or will she be just like Molly Hooper? Warning: Really smutty.
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock" Irene said with a deep breath. He mockingly replied "Irene". "Can you?" he continued. John Watson sat on the couch confused with the two. "I can, but that doesn't mean I will." Irene said with a smirk. John continued to sit there a dumb-founded expression plastered onto his face. "Will you?" Sherlock questioned the seductive woman wearing a black dress that fit her flawless body perfectly. "Yes" she said swallowing audibly. John stood up clearing his throat "I'm just going to go" he said with an awkward nod he grabbed his coat walking out of 221B.

"Now?" Sherlock asked her. "No" Irene smiled. "What?" Sherlock screamed aggravation clear in his voice. "I'm kidding don't get your boner in a twist." Sherlock blushed at her words. "Why do you want me to?" she asked continuing to keep the mystery of the subject under wraps. "Lately it's been hard to stop it. My cock's been throbbing every minute of the day. I've been sweating and my temperatures been rising, but John has assured me it's no fever. The slightest thing turns me on." He licked his chapped lips before continuing "Don't think this is anything more than sex. It's an opportunity for me to learn more about human nature, and to get rid of this damned horniness." Irene nodded at his words. "Alright then Sherlock go to your room I'll be there in 5 minutes I expect to see you naked.

Sherlock hurriedly ran to his room stripping from his clothes. The shirt was the first to go his classic purple shirt discarded into the corner of the room the pants following in pursuit. Then the boxers came off. Not as fast as the other items of clothing. He hesitated pulling on the band of his red underwear pulling it down to his ankles and stepping out of it. Glancing out the clock he realized he still had two minutes to spare. Sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing his ankles he began to wait.

Sherlock's beloved woman took her time sitting on the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. She glanced at the clock it had been 10 minutes since she has sent Sherlock to his room. She finished her tea 5 minutes later. She laughed to herself knowing Sherlock was probably growing impatient. Deciding to no longer tease the poor virgin she got up and walked into the room.

What Irene expected was not what she saw. She knew Sherlock wasn't fat. The suits he wore all the time had hidden his figure though. Instead of a measly skinny boy she saw a boy with a toned body a 6 pack framing him perfectly though there were a few blemishes marking his skin he was otherwise perfect. "You said 5 minutes" Sherlock said clearly annoyed with Irene Adler continuing "You're late". Irene said with a smirk "You're still here though don't worry..." she whispered into his ear "you're going to be awarded"

She pushed him on the bed wrapping her slender legs around his waist. "Don't worry sweet heart I know you're a virgin. Nothing to be ashamed of that just means you haven't picked up any bad habits. If you don't know what to do don't be afraid to ask. Irene doesn't judge" she said with a real smile plastered onto her face. Unlike himself Sherlock avoided a witty come-back and just nodded with a gulp. "Good boy" she whispered into his ear gently biting his ear-lobe and pulling on it. He gritted his teeth from pain but pleasure from knowing biting his ear wasn't going to be the only thing happening tonight.

She stripped from his clothing and began to grind against his already hard cock. Though she was doing this for Sherlock's she couldn't help but moan. The feeling of his smooth cock rubbing against her moist slit was enough to make her orgasm. Yet she managed to hold it in resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder. Deciding it was enough tease she whispered into his ear "Let's begin" She licked her lips pulling off of Sherlock and onto her knees she kissed the tip of his cock. Pre-cum flowing. Sherlock observed the woman between his legs taking a mental picture of the moment. Sherlock became nervous to avoid him embarrassing himself he closed eyes and traveled to his mind place. As he did so he felt a sharp pinch on his right nipple. He yanked his eyes wide open. "No not today you don't pay attention to what we're doing" Irene said with a slight nod of her head. After minutes of swirling her tongue around Sherlock's cock and swallowing his pre-cum she took his full length.

Her head bobbed up and down as Sherlock rose off the mattress his hips meeting her mouth. When he was close to cumming he closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows moaning loudly. Irene pulled her lips off of his cock leaning back her breasts on full display. From lack of stimulation Sherlock's orgasm was delayed but seconds later hot white strings of cum spurted against Irene's chest. She smiled. "How did that feel?" She questioned the consulting detective a smirk on her face. He gasped for air gulping "good" he said with a quick nod. "Only good?" she asked toying with him. He corrected himself "amazing". "Now that's better" she said with a curt nod.

Irene got up preparing to put her clothes on. "Wait, that's not fair" the curly haired man said as he laid back on the bed. "What do you mean?" she questioned him with an arch of her eyebrow. "I mean you didn't get to cum." She laughed at him lying next to him on the bed "Well then Sherlock Holmes make me cum" Sherlock didn't reply but he dipped his head between her legs. His tongue swirling around her clit. She wrapped her legs around his head moaning his name. Sherlock grinned with satisfaction dipping his tongue into her aching pussy. She screamed his name so loud he was sure Mrs. Hudson had heard it.

Her loss of self-control turned on Sherlock so much his cock was ready to cum even though he hadn't touched it. His cock twitched impatiently waiting for its turn. Irene noticed his cock, but ignored it for the moment only caring about her needs. His nimble fingers began to pump inside of her rapidly hitting her g-spot. She lost it her body began to twitch as of waves of pleasure crashed over her. She screamed his name once more. Louder enough so loud that not only Ms. Hudson heard it the whole of England heard it.

Sherlock took a deep breath slowly pulling away his head from her pussy. "Are you sure you're a virgin?" she asked humor intended. "Absolutely positive" he said with a nod. "Thank you Irene" he continued. "No thank you Sherlock." She replied. Instead of Sherlock keeping up with the "thank you" game he nodded and said "welcome" She laughed at his arrogance. "Do you have any pajamas I can borrow Sherlock?" she questioned him. He nodded quickly running to his dresser and pulling out a pair of flannel pajamas. "Here you go" he said as he handed her the clothes. "I don't have any panties" he added on. "Who needs panties or bra's these days?" she said with a smile. Sherlock nodded at her.

"Are you going to leave now?" Sherlock asked. "Sherlock I am in my pajamas and laying in your bed…does it look like I plan on leaving any time soon?" Sherlock blushed at his somewhat childish comment. "Oh okay then" he said as he walked out of the room. Irene closed her eyes slipping into a deep slumber. Sherlock closed his bedroom door behind him only walking out in his dark blue robe. He walked into the living room to find John sitting on the couch uncomfortably and watching crap television.


	2. Lust over Logic

**A/N:** If you followed/liked/whatevered this story for a plot line of some sort. You are lucky even though this story is smutty it still has plot. This chapter is one of those chapters that doesn't have hard-core smut like before. Though this doesn't mean this is the end of smut for my story. So don't unfollow there will still be SMUT with PLOT! Alright go on read. Oh, and it's not just Irene and Sherlock in this story there is still John, Molly, Mycroft, etc. Oh and a virgin is someone who has sex so Sherlock is still considered a virgin in my eyes at least. Okay this is the last thing this story takes place series/season 5…I guess? It's beyond the series 4 and series 3. So maybe Season 5 :D

Sherlock tightened his robe ensuring it covered every inch of his body except his feet and head. "Hello John" he murmured as he cleared his throat. John looked at him nervously. "Umm…Hey…Sherlock..." John whispered barely audible. He then cleared his throat like Sherlock had done only moments ago. "Who is in your bedroom?" John asked. "Irene Adler" Sherlock said with a shrug not understanding this was NOT a good thing. John's eyes widened Sherlock was lucky they didn't pop out of his head. John's mouth formed an "o" shape before continuing "Are you kidding me Sherlock? Her name rhymes with evil. She's slept with everyone including the devil himself!" John screamed loudly. Sherlock nodded his head slightly before saying "Actually a better comeback would have been her name rhymes with mean" he said with a shrug turning on his heels and walking back into the bedroom leaving a pissed of John to think.

When he walked in the bedroom Irene's hair had been released and was fanned over the pillow as she slept peacefully and quietly. The consulting detective laid in the bed next to her attempting to keep his distance. Even though just moments ago distance was something they didn't have only skin on skin contact. Pushing the thought of his head he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep. Irene blinked her eyes a few times turning to face Sherlock. By then his legs where wrapped along hers one of his hands resting on her bum the other on her waist. She tried to wriggle free but he tightened his grip on her stroking her back gently with the back of the hand that rested on her waist. Finally realizing there was no way she could wriggle free of his grasp she rested her head in his toned chest, once again succumbing to sleep.

After moments of watching crap TV John walked up to Sherlock's bedroom door hearing no noise he assumed it okay to walk in. John thought Sherlock may have wanted to discuss what had happened. When he walked into the room on his tip-toes "Sherlock?" he whisper yelled. He directed his gaze towards the bed to find Irene buried into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock's shockingly slender legs twisted with hers. Their bodies connected in ways John had done to Mary once and still occasionally did. That was till Sherly was born named after the only consulting detective in the world. She was 18 months old, and smart not nearly as smart as Sherlock probably was but she wasn't stupid. Though her English wasn't something to envy it was pretty advanced for her age. Most children her age were just learning "mommy and daddy" but she knew "John and Mary Watson" she was a peculiar child who loved Sherlock yet Sherlock was rubbish with children. They could never even bring her to the house for Sherlock hadn't bothered to baby-proof the house. His experiments still laid across the kitchen table no place for a grown man or a child. John snapped out of his thoughts as Sherlock began to stir. John crept out of the room slowly and quietly.

"Hello there" Sherlock muttered into Irene's ear as she slowly woke up moments after he did. Irene resisted the urge to reach up and kiss his naturally bright pink lips so hard till they were swollen. She resisted the urge to mark his neck so many times the whole world would know that he was hers. The problem was he wasn't hers. He was supposedly married to his work. Though considering recent events he cheated on his work, and from what she observed he enjoyed it. Asexual my ass she thought to herself. Realizing she had been silent for a handful of seconds she blurted out "Hello". He shrugged, most guys after sex cuddled, went another round, smoked a cigarette, murmured "I love you", but not Sherlock Holmes instead he acted like the act wasn't an act of love only lust and it would never happen again. Sadly Irene knew this was most likely true. This would never happen again. It wasn't even real sex it was just oral yet she got more pleasure with Sherlock than any experienced client of hers.

Sherlock leaned on his elbow like a supermodel and continued "Irene I know that what we did may make you feel awkward around me" he paused clearing his throat "I want you to know that it was just lust taking over logic and it meant nothing to me. As grown adults I would like to continue our platonic relationship as just friends" once again he paused this time thinking she could see it on his face he was in deep thought. He resumed "Or whatever our relationship is. I understand this conversation is probably unnecessary due to the fact you're clearly in love with someone else. You just don't want me to know who he is. I respect that." He dipped his head signaling the end of his blurb.

Irene questioned him "How do you know I'm in love?" stroking her hands through her hair she waited for an answer. "It's quite obvious, and you know exactly why" he said with a tiny smile playing on his face. "Who am I in love with Sherlock Holmes?" she asked him. "John Hamish Watson"


End file.
